星屑ユートピア (Hoshikuzu Utopia)
and |singers = Megurine Luka |producers = otetsu (music, lyrics, video) * meola (illustration) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded to Niconico on January 30, 2009. It is otetsu's most famous song, with over 1 million views on Niconico Video; uploaded in January 30, 2009, the day Luka was released. The lyrics are hard to understand, One theory is that it is a sad love story involving two close friends in a deteriorating relationship during their high school years as a new person (Megurine Luka) enters their lives (Based on the 2015 novel). Another is that Luka is sketching and painting stars and fantasies in the black canvas and the night sky where she is living in her own world (Utopia).; ''As well as hearing an comforting a crying angel as it is her "corrupted melody" These fantasies become real for her too as she now can't flee from anything or let anything get away from her in reality. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese= |-|English= In no real world I floated to the night sky I also drew stars on the black canvas today The quietness the instinct not controlled and something I should rely on I heard the angel crying Her voice rang out in the sky Her cry was immoral melody She dusted her tears over the beautiful starry sky Dancing star dust I looked over in the night Still I was laughing I was crying I was breathing The quietness time going on and something I should shelter Reflected anxicty and deformed moon The hope I drew was no color flower I looked up the atarry sky I could not reach The star dust was likely to fall I was sheltering for it not to disappear I was sheltering I was hoping I was so happy If the sky lost its color again one day I could paint over the sky again and again In this spiral Her cry was immoral melody she dusted her tears over the beautiful starry sky Hope was so brilliant In this utopia I also drea dancing star dust today I am laughing I am crying I am alive In the night sky I also draw my dream today In this real world I can't avoid everything Derivatives , (cover), madamxx (mix), Taguko (illust), Maru-P (video) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm1298653004 |thumb = nn }} , Mitsumushi, Ryuu, Chitamo, Cherose, Nihonmai (vocals), G-san (mix) |categories = Chorus |links = nn sm6118173 |thumb = nn }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *A book based on this song was also produced."Megurine Luka's Legendary Signature Song "Hoshikuzu Utopia" is Becoming a Book! Sales Start June 3" - PONYCANYON NEWS Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Utopia *STARLET *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalolegend feat. 初音ミク *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あお) *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. 巡音ルカ *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF Otetsu *The Legend of 超絶調声師 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurinemotion feat. 巡音ルカ Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day *MikuExpo Live in Europe 2018 *Magical Mirai 2019 (Osaka, Day 1/Tokyo, Day 1 and 2) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Luka majo.jpg|Luka's Majo (Witch) module for the song Hoshikuzu Utopia from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd Megurine_Luka_Witch_Style.jpg|Luka's Majo (Witch) module for the song Stardust Utopia from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade References External links Official Unofficial * Pixiv Encyclopedia }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures